icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015-16 OJHL Season
This is the 2015-16 'Ontario Junior Hockey League ' season. This was the league's sixth season as a re-established league after the league members played in 2 seperate league's for the 2009-10 season. The league had each team playing 54 games including 25 home games, 25 road games, 2 Governors' Showcase games (September 22-24 at HarborCenter in Buffalo), and 2 Conference Showcase games. The regular season started on September 4th and ended February 27th. The playoff champion Trenton Golden Hawks advanced to the 2016 Dudley Hewitt Cup which was being held in Kirkland Lake and was hosted by the Kirkland Lake Gold Miners who qualified as host. Membership Changes *Due to the Belleville Bulls of the OHL being sold and relocated to Hamilton as the Hamilton Bulldogs, the Hamilton Red Wings relocated to Markham and were renamed the Markham Royals and play out of the Markham Centennial Centre. The team was also shifted from the West Division to the North Division, giving each conference 11 teams (one division with six teams and one with five teams). Teams |} Standings Buckland Cup Playoffs Format The top eight teams in each conference qualify for the playoffs with the division winners are seeded 1-2 and the first place team plays the eighth place team 2 vs7, 3 vs 6, 4 vs 5. in the conference quarterfinals. All series are best-of-seven. The playoff champion will advance to the 2016 Dudley Hewitt Cup which is being held in Kirkland Lake and being hosted by the Kirkland Lake Gold Miners. The tournament was originally awarded to Sudbury, Ontario to be hosted by the Sudbury Nickel Barons on October 7, 2014; but the team announced they were relocating to Rayside-Balfour prior to the 2015-16 season and there was deemed to be little support in the community of Sudbury. The tournament was then re-awarded to Kirkland Lake on April 27, 2015. The winner of the Dudley Hewitt Cup advances to the 2016 Royal Bank Cup being held in Lloydminster, Saskatchewan. North East Conference Quarterfinals *Trenton Golden Hawks defeated Newmarket Hurricanes 4 games to none (6-2, 2-0, 3-0, 6-2) *Markham Royals defeated Whitby Fury 4 games to 1 (1-4, 4-1, 5-1, 8-2, 7-6 (ot) *Kingston Voyageurs defeated Cobourg Cougars 4 games to none (2-1, 5-2, 6-3, 4-3 (ot)) *Wellington Dukes defeated Aurora Tigers 4 games to 2 (2-1, 3-2, 3-5, 1-5, 4-3, 6-5 (ot)) South West Conference Quarterfinals *Georgetown Raiders defeated Orangeville Flyers 4 games to none (4-3 (ot), 7-3, 5-4 (ot), 4-3) *Oakville Blades defeated St. Michaels Buzzers 4 games to 2 (2-1, 0-5, 6-1, 3-7, 8-1, 6-1) *Burlington Cougars defeated Toronto Jr. Canadiens 4 games to 1 (4-1, 2-1, 3-2, 3-4, 9-3) *North York Rangers defeated Buffalo Jr. Sabres 4 games to 1-3, 5-4 (ot), 4-1, 5-2, 3-1) North East Conference Semifinals *Trenton Golden Hawks defeated Wellington Dukes 4 games to 1 (2-1, 2-3, 4-2, 4-1, 1-0) *Kingston Voyageurs defeated Markham Royals 4 games to none (4-1, 4-1, 4-3 (ot), 7-4) South West Conference Semifinals *Georgetown Raiders defeated North York Rangers 4 games to 2 (3-4 (ot), 1-3, 5-4 (ot), 7-3, 2-1, 5-2) *Oakville Blades defeated Burlington Cougars 4 games to 2 (4-1, 11-4, 1-4, 1-5, 7-2, 7-2) North East Conference Final *Trenton Golden Hawks defeated Kingston Voyageurs 4 games to none (6-4, 5-1, 5-2, 3-2) South West Conference Final *Georgetown Raiders defeated Oakville Blades 4 games to 2 (5-2, 2-3 (ot), 4-1, 4-1, 0-5, 5-3) Buckland Cup Final *Trenton Golden Hawks defeated Georgetown Raiders 4 games to 1 (5-4, 2-3 (2ot), 2-0, 2-1, 2-1) The Trenton Golden Hawks advance to the 2016 Dudley Hewitt Cup. Category:2016 in hockey Category:Ontario Junior Hockey League